heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Helga G. Pataki/Gallery
Image:Helga after makeover.jpg|After makeover Helga Hair.jpg|Helga listens to Arnold (Hair down) Image:Helga and Stinky as dencers.jpg|With Stinky as dancers Image:Helga arguing with Doug.jpg|Arguing with Doug at Olga's engagement Image:Helga as ballet dancer.jpg|Ballet dancer Image:Helga as beeper.jpg|Beeper Helga Hair1.jpg|Helga thinking about Arnold (Hair down) Image:Helga as Camp Fire lass.jpg|Camp Fire lass Image:Helga as Carmen.jpg|Carmen Image:Helga as Cecile.jpg|Cecile Image:Helga as Football Head worshipper.jpg|Football Head worshipper Image:Helga as go-kart driver.jpg|Go-kart driver Image:Helga as hall monitor.jpg|Hall monitor Image:Helga as milk pack.jpg|Milk pack Image:Helga as monkey.jpg|Monkey Image:Helga as parrot tamer.jpg|Parrot tamer Image:Helga as police girl.jpg|Police girl Image:Helga as robber.jpg|Robber Image:Helga as Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie Image:Helga as dishwasher.jpg|Dishwasher Image:Helga as woodsperson.jpg|Woodsperson Image:Helga in cowboy hat.jpg|In cowboy hat New Teacher 1.jpg Image:Helga in false mirror.jpg|In false mirror Image:Helga in German dress.jpg|In German dress Image:Helga in raincoat.jpg|In raincoat Image:Helga and Gerald at Bar Mitzvah.jpg|With Gerald at Bar Mitzvah Image:Helga with her beau Stinky.jpg|With her beau Stinky Image:Sophisticated Helga.jpg|Sophisticated Helga #1 Image:Sophisticated Helga 2.jpg|Sophisticated Helga #2 Image:Toddler Helga.jpg|Toddler Parentsday03.jpg|Helga the athlete HelgaasJuliet.jpg|Helga as Juliet HelgaasJuliet2.jpg|Helga as Juliet Close-Up HelgaAprilFools.jpg|Helga in her April Fool's dress. baby helga_0001.jpg|Helga as a Baby with Phoebe Tumblr_opb9biYjqx1tr6wqbo6_1280.png Tumblr_nveknza8kw1ro8ysbo6_500.png|Helga and Rhonda as seen in the intro. Tumblr nvlz4hXBhW1qbper1o1 1280.png|Helga concept art Helga concept art sketches.jpg|Concept art sketches of Helga 111111111111110000009999999999.png I'm a bitch.png What's the deal, girl.png 2440465588.png 566449806.png 40880455.png You're the only one I ever love.png You may kiss.png You're so heavy.png I'm a Goddess.png Friends no more.png What in the hell am I looking at.png Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (4).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (3).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (2).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (1).gif Tumblr o5q1ujMS8F1sgixyoo4 250.gif Do you like Arnold, Helga.png Helga spying on boys.png How Helga meets Arnold.png I really want to help you, Helga.png Helga looking at Arnold.png I'm done, Helga.png Arnold loves Helga.png Queen Helga.png Hillbilly Helga.png Helga cuts Arnold's hair.png Stinky and Helga.jpg Little Helga in love.png Baby Phoebe and Baby Helga.png Helga doing nothing.png Stop making fun of me, Helga!.png Helga's Parrot 10.png 9888333255.png Sid and Helga.png Oh, I got a plan.png She's beautiful.png Look, guys. It's him!.png Tumblr static tumblr static 640.gif Tumblr lfkdtrbl4N1qa7ojwo1 1280.png HelgaBeavers.jpg|Helga cameo in The Angry Beavers No no no no no no......png Helga the boss.png Helga really pissed.png OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!.png A dying Helga.png tumblr_nkjvljfylb1t55xupo1_400.gif tumblr_nfz58ahuAJ1qhry52o4_250.gif tumblr_o2st4kXZ4B1r5z0ejo1_500.gif tumblr_o8a3p9rHJB1unywyqo7_540.png tumblr_o5ufw9Nfi81tqh4o4o3_500.gif Nose trap.gif I can't see nothing1.gif Movie 24.png Movie 31.png Movie 37.png Movie 58.png Movie 107.png Movie 87.png Movie 98.png Movie 152.png Movie 154.png Movie 221.png Movie 220.png Movie 219.png Movie 218.png Movie 217.png Movie 198.png Movie 193.png Movie 191.png Movie 182.png Tumblr oddbtt5t5K1rge4vko1 400.gif No more lies, Hellga.png Kids, why the hell did you do this.png Here's my story.png Move! No, you move!.png 48220487018372132.png 00655332154.png 05664444444444432211122.png 9888333255.png 343221997.png 8 x 4 is 32.png 23544118067.png 4547767.png 676555.png I'll show you a punch!.png Can it, fat ass!.png GET THIS DAMN FROG OFF ME!.png Harold told Helga Stealing This Clown Bike was a Brilliant Plan.PNG What's the big deal.png Come here and say hi to my little friend.png What was that, you little....png Yahoo soda just drunk it.png Evil plan.png Helga in the rain.png No way in hell, man.png Helga spying.png Tumblr ofdvjuXu8c1smc4cfo1 500.gif Oh God....png Thank you! Thank you!.png This year, we going like this.png You ass!!.png This was your dumb idea, Helga!.png Helga pissed at Bob again.png A party you say.png You're up, Football head!.gif WHAT A NIGHTMARE!!!.png Hegla is a nice name.gif 422.gif I'm out! Who's with me.png Yeah, great party!.png So, where's Eugene.png 4766-0908-77.png Guys! Guys! GUYS!!!.png Who the hell is she.png Ar-Nold.png You look lovely, Helga.png Well, well, well. Look who's here.png Without Phoebe, You're nothing!.png Okay. You can stop now!.png Helga playing dinner party.png Helga acting.png Okay... It's a funny story....png You don't have money to pay for this, do you.png YOU BETTER COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!.png Okay... this one go here.png The image for HA! that DirecTV uses.jpg Helga big nose.png What will I do without you for 2 days.png Oh can it, Lila.png Time to make my move!.png That parrot must die!.png Sorry, I don't know what your saying.png 0107-122432.jpg You look better then before!.png Tumblr inline o8ce2qh5gg1t7qij2 500.gif This will be a piece of cake.png Can you tell me a story.png Sorry... I don't feel so good....png Ture friends to the end.png Not a word.png I should kill her just to be on the side.png We most never tell a soul about what happened last night.png What morons those guys are.png He must never open that locket!.png Don't you ever say a word about this!.png The US is a hillbilly dump now.png MOM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU.png You don't care if I become a hillbilly.png Have a happy thanksgiving 1.png You do know we're outside, right.png Sorry, I don't know what your saying.png Oh thank you, Arnold. You look great too..png Tree bak is good, girls.png Helga knows this guy.png This stuff is really good. Try it!.png Where in the hell is she.png We have to go back tell them, helga.png I'm so sorry, young lady.png I still have no idea.png Olga and Helga work things out.png Shut the door.png Isn't it nice that Olga coming home.png I'll get right on that!.png Can you ask your sister to come here.png Helga in a bad mood.png You better know where we're going.png We need help! Don't go away!.png NO! DON'T GO!.png Can we go yet.png If you eat too much, you'll be like fatty over here!.png We need to see this show!.png I really hate you this week, Bob!.png Hate my life. Hate my life. Hate my life..png Who the hell eats Pigs feet anyway.png I hate fish!.png Helga and Bob eating dinner.png Oh... He talked to me....png Hi, Helga....png GO! KILL HIS ASS!.png At the V.I.P..png No Admission.png UNHAND ME, FATASS!.png I'm not in a mood, Fatass.png When will you be coming home, mom.png I'm allergic to strawberries, you ass!.png Oh, great. It's me and Bob this week.png I'm going to see my mother this week.png Hi.gif I can't look.gif Come here, lover boy.gif You think we're in the mood for that.png What did you get, Helga.png Why do I always be mean around you, Arnold.png Want a dance or not, Football Head.png This is some damn good Ice Cream.png That's right, cop!.png Did you ever shot anyone.png You creepy jerk.gif Watch yourself.gif Take himself out.gif Hello, Helga. Like to join us.png Get lost, Pig!.png Come back here, you son of a-.png Can't stop loving you.gif Helga and Lemons.gif What am I doing wrong 2.gif What am I doing wrong 1.gif GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE.gif Let's go to school.gif Goodnight, Helga.gif A very happy day.gif 344334.gif I mean, how dumb Patty can be.png 334220-033433.png I'm coming for you, Arnold and Lila.png Take this!.png 3555536.png Damn that Lila!.png 7547-8977.png Helga not a girl.gif What are they saying about me.gif 99-12.gif 921-8808.gif 921-8807.gif 0812114.gif 99-17.gif 99-16.gif 09090-8.gif 2th place....png I'm not buying this Big Caesar crap.png Who the hell is Big Caesar anyway.png 98-00.png What the hell are morons doing.png Is he gone yet.png Out of the way!.png Where the hell is my pink book.png 546-55.png 876-5556.png 11111.png LOOK WHAT YOU DID, FATASS!.png Oh, God! They're going to kill us!.png Come back! COME BACK!.png 430.gif 210.gif 478.gif 454.gif 455.gif 477.gif 347.gif 346.gif 712.gif Broom closet, right.gif There is no one but you.gif 219.gif Kiss me.gif Bag it, Simmons!.png I can't take this crap anymore!.png After school food fight.png What are going to do, make me stay after school.png What is this crap we're eating.png Kids fighting.png This is great now!.png Can we get you anything, B.png I'll get it, Miriam.png OH, NOT AGAIN!.png I'm too busy making my lunch.png Hitting Helga.png What are all you kids looking at.png Lila is a loser.png Lila will be in our class.png PATTY! DON'T EAT THAT!.png On the run.png Look at her....png This is so damn lame....png I'M A GIRL!.gif Tumblr oiglbrzzXp1qzftm0o1 540.png What happened to my Arnold.gif That's it! I had it!.png I told you not to talk to me!.png Please don't talk to me.png 208.gif 15.gif 232.gif 557.gif Why can't he see me.gif 987.gif We got to save him somehow.png Helga, I'm talking to you.png Okay, I'll go back to work.png I'm so sorry, Helga.png Oh, god! Was that me.png Go back home now, Helga.png What is mom doing.png 95335644.png So, what do you got to eat, Helga.png Arnold, look, I'm not happy about my family.png I don't want to, Bob!.png That great to hear!.png What the hell are you going to do now, Bo.png Tumblr nzoll8FtBU1sgixyoo1 250.gif Tumblr oimegtw3yk1unywyqo9 540.png Tumblr oimegtw3yk1unywyqo7 540.png Arnold's Christmas 34.png Arnold's Christmas 32.png Arnold's Christmas 31.png Arnold's Christmas 30.png Sheena and Helga.png Girls getting off the bus.png Principal Simmons 65.png Principal Simmons 57.png Principal Simmons 55.png Principal Simmons 48.png Principal Simmons 46.png Principal Simmons 44.png Principal Simmons 37.png Principal Simmons 33.png What was I god damn thinking.png I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!.png Alone with nothing to do.png Reading isn't helping.png She's always a woman to me.gif She brings out the best and the worst you can be.gif That's it. I had it!.png I must be dreaming....png I'm your hell.png M.Y.O.B., Football head!.png She ahand of her time.png She can wait if she wants.gif 2534.png We're not getting payed for this.png Sorry, but I'm not going back there!.png I didn't know what type of cockroaches to bring to the restaurant.png Get your damn cockroaches out of my face!.png Like to see my cockroaches.png There you are, Helga.png Someone shoot me now.png Dad and I are going to be together this week.png HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!.png Helga doesn't look happy.png Helga Sleepwalks 24.png Helga Sleepwalks 23.png Helga Sleepwalks 22.png Helga Sleepwalks 21.png Girl Trouble 53.png Girl Trouble 52.png Girl Trouble 50.png Girl Trouble 48.png Girl Trouble 47.png Girl Trouble 39.png Girl Trouble 38.png Girl Trouble 37.png Girl Trouble 36.png Girl Trouble 35.png Girl Trouble 22.png Girl Trouble 18.png Girl Trouble 17.png Girl Trouble 13.png Girl Trouble 16.png Girl Trouble 11.png Girl Trouble 10.png Girl Trouble 9.png Girl Trouble 8.png Girl Trouble 7.png That's more like it!.png When she exercises.png 81060.png 81059.png This one's on me.png Thank God I didn't got rid of this stuff!.png 16826001 10155088901720742 6515483842667344150 o.jpg Tumblr olni0dUGsz1rge4vko3 1280.png That's it! I can't take this anymore!.png 831533.png HA-Large-04.jpg How long was I out.png Come to me, my lovely football head....png Arnold's April Fool's Day 34.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 33.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 32.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 31.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 28.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 26.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 25.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 24.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 23.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 22.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 15.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 14.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 10.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 7.png Tumblr mq5wtfAYQ01reqvt1o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnqicdv72x1qfqa3so1 500.gif Phil wins!.png That's it! I'm out of here, Bob!.png Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!!!.png Sucks to be you, Bob.png Damn it! What's going on here.png Beat that, Old-timer.png It's Helga, Dad! H-E-L-G-A.png Time to go to work, Olga.png Foodgroupslineup.png Helga got the flowers.gif 131133.png Wha are we looking at here.png 42223433.png Well, I'm not you.png You remnd me of myself when I was a girl.png I look like a moron.png I think you and Arnold make a sweet pair togeher.png Wait, you want me to do what.png Arnold, what should we do now.png All we need is just one win, Football Head.png Arnold looking at Sid's nose.png Lila, I need to talk to you.gif Helga_with_locket.png Tumblr_opb445ZSRB1tr6wqbo2_1280.png Tumblr_opb445ZSRB1tr6wqbo4_1280.png 966-0.png Tumblr oppxwckSPN1tr6wqbo4 1280.png How I hate that Lloyd.png Tumblr oqq9icUOI61tr6wqbo3 1280.png Tumblr oqq9icUOI61tr6wqbo1 1280.png Tumblr oquoml9UKI1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Arnold's Christmas.png Arnold's Christmas.jpg Arnold's Halloween.jpg I can't stop thinking about you.gif And yet I love him.gif What a moron.gif Was it all a dream.gif Helga's bizarre dream.gif Barbershop.png Helga as Juliet.jpeg tumblr_ostu2zi5dY1tr6wqbo1_250.jpg tumblr_mwsai2V9eK1rcnq8lo1_1280.jpg|Concept art of Helga by Tuck Tucker. Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 5.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 3.png There is a god after all.png Tumblr othd8ixEhd1st0dt8o8 540.gif Tumblr opvhcnvH7t1qbper1o2 r1 400.gif Tumblr opvhcnvH7t1qbper1o1 r1 400.gif Tumblr ou89gh2Hbi1wvkstoo6 500.gif Tumblr ou89gh2Hbi1wvkstoo5 500.gif Tumblr ou14ug7WZo1wvkstoo1 400.gif Tumblr otzed0hcLZ1wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr otz9k4LHdB1wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr mz2aks6fkz1qiqcvgo6 r3 250.gif Tumblr ou884nUv4L1sgixyoo1 540.gif How's your life, Miriam.png Tumblr ounb2b7ndn1wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr oun956LBz31wvkstoo8 500.gif Tumblr ouj6fcu7A31wvkstoo2 500.gif Tumblr ouj6fcu7A31wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr ouhkyeOgEL1wrzlnqo10 500.png Tumblr ouj0yxlRKM1wvkstoo1 400.gif Tumblr ouj6uhPIxI1wvkstoo5 400.gif Tumblr ouj6uhPIxI1wvkstoo4 400.gif Tumblr ouj6uhPIxI1wvkstoo2 400.gif Tumblr ouj6uhPIxI1wvkstoo1 400.gif Tumblr oucc3lwXl81wvkstoo1 500.gif Thanks to you, we're in the middle of nowhere.png Sorry, we don't have that.png I only got 5 bucks.png I can use some help back here, Mom.png 500 miles to go.png It's a new day and a new start.png This is a joke, right, Dad.png Tumblr ox4nh8R0Rc1wvkstoo4 400.gif Tumblr ox4nh8R0Rc1wvkstoo2 500.gif Tumblr ox4nh8R0Rc1wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr owlhkhbnd11wvkstoo2 540.jpg IMG 2001.JPG Tumblr owgfbs9MA21wvkstoo4 400.gif Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 6.59.08 AM.png Tumblr mtb2m0mTAI1s8s1j2o2 r1 1280.png Tumblr oxg3cdqM681sjwtioo4 500.gif Tumblr oxg3cdqM681sjwtioo10 400.gif Tumblr oxg3cdqM681sjwtioo8 400.gif Tumblr oxg3cdqM681sjwtioo7 400.gif Tumblr oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o7 400.gif Thanks for nothing, Foothead!.png Thanks to you, WE'RE LOST!.png Sir, you have to get off now.png Yeah, keep walking....png Tumblr oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno3 540.gif Tumblr oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno4 540.gif Tumblr oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno2 540.gif Tumblr oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno1 540.gif Yeah, Arnold. We get it!.png Okay, Helga. Tell us why you bug Arnold.png Helga, Sid, what's wrong.png You're not going anywhere, girl!.png We're lost. I just know it..png Wait... Where are we going again.png Class! I got great news!.png Helga tosses away her locket.jpg Helga seems to be giving up.jpg Gerald and Phoebe grabbing Helga.jpg Helga's trying to confess again.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries